The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush-type rose plant of the miniflora class. This new variety is from a single seedling originated by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Millstone Township (formerly Englishtown), N.J., by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is a miniflora rose, unnamed and unintroduced, developed in this same breeding program by crossing an unnamed and unintroduced 1994 seedling of this program by ‘JACecond’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,369).        The pollen parent is a miniature rose, unnamed and unintroduced, developed in this same breeding program, by crossing an unnamed and unintroduced 1990 seedling of this program by ‘BENmagic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,603).        
The primary goal of this breeding program was to produce unique, diminutive roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants having favorable attributes that will increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily for their potentially award winning, hybrid tea form. Pertaining to this particular cross, both parents were seedlings noted to have hybrid tea form flowers.